


Huddle for warmth

by imera



Series: HD and sons bingo card 1 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were young Albus used to crawl up in James' bed when he was freezing, but things change as they grow older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddle for warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my trope bingo prompt "huddle for warmth" as well as my hd and sons bingo prompt "Shared bed"
> 
> Lots of thanks to MariannaMerlo for the wonderful plot

“James,” Albus whispered into the cold room.

“Yes,” James replied.

“I’m freezing, can I join you?” he asked, hoping his brother wouldn’t make fun of him for asking.

“Ok,” James replied a few seconds later. Albus pulled his duvet off and tiptoed his way over the cold floor to his older brother. Their parents suggested they’d get separate rooms when James turned eleven, but even with their differences and fights they didn’t want to be parted.

James lifted his duvet and nudged closer to the edge so Albus had some space. Albus moved close to his brother until he could feel James’ body heat, slowly warming him.

“Now, go to sleep,” James ordered. Albus closed his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping that for once it would come fast.

Albus was almost asleep when suddenly the bed moved and woke him up. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at James’ back, it was dark in the room but he could still see that James was shaking.

“James?” he asked.

“Shit,” James called out and made a swiftly jerked.

“Are you alright?” Albus asked, fearing his brother might be sick or something.

“No, go back to sleep,” James said as he continued to move.

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong? You seem agitated.”

“I said, go back to sleep,” James said, this time in a forceful tone.

“But,” Albus tried, only to be interrupted by James.

“Alright.” James hissed. “If you must know what I was doing I’ll tell you, but I did warn you. I was masturbating.”

Albus stared at James, not able to see much since James’ back was still turned towards him. He wasn’t sure what to say, or think, he simply hadn’t thought about the possibility that his brother would masturbate while Albus lay next to him, he believed James did it in the bathroom with a locked door, like he always did.

At first he was slightly embarrassed having caught his brother, and then something shockingly happened, his own cock hardened.

“Oh no,” Albus whispered and rolled over to his side, pressing his hand against his cock, trying to stop it from hardening even more.

“What?” James asked and rolled over, facing Albus’ back.

“Nothing,” Albus said, embarrassed by the way his body reacted.

“Come on, I told you something, now you can tell me what’s wrong.”

Albus didn’t want to tell his brother, but he did admit to Albus what he was doing, it would only be fair if he told James what happened to him. “My cock hardened,” he admitted, not wanting to tell James exactly when it happened.

James was silent, making Albus believe he was a freak. “I better head back to my bed,” Albus said and sat up in the bed.

“Wait,” James called and grabbed Albus’ wrist. “Don’t go.”

Albus looked at James, although he couldn’t fully see James’ face, he did notice that he was looking straight at Albus. Against his better judgement he obeyed his brother and lay down next to James, looking straight at him.

“Have you wondered how it is to masturbate together with someone else?” James asked.

A warm fuzzy feeling passed through Albus, making it difficult for him to breathe. “Yes,” he lied. The truth was that he fantasized about touching someone else, or someone else touching him, but masturbating together wasn’t that different from his fantasies.

“Do you want to try?”

Albus stared at James, not sure he heard correctly. “Yes,” Albus said.

Albus could make out a faint smile on James’ face before his hand moved in a familiar way. Albus watched a few seconds before he dared think about touching his cock, while he waited his cock hardened until it was painfully hard.

Albus grabbed his cock and slowly rubbed it, trying to hold back so he wouldn’t come too soon. What he wasn’t able to hold back was a moan, but James didn’t seem bothered by it.

His breath increased as both his and James’ hands pumped faster, pulling them closer to their orgasm.

James was the first to ejaculate, his cum hitting the bed, the duvet and Albus’ hand. Albus gasped slightly when the hot liquid hit him, but found it more exciting than disgusting, and he reached his own orgasm.

Slowly their breathing returned to normal. “That was, interesting,” James said.

“It was,” Albus replied, almost wishing they could do it again.

“Let me clean the bed, and then we can sleep.” James reached for his wand, used a simple cleaning spell on the bed, and handed Albus tissue paper to clean himself with. Albus kept his mouth shut as they cleaned themselves, hoping James wouldn’t ignore him after what just happened.

“Come here,” James said and helped Albus move closer to him, until their bodies touched. James lay his arm across Albus’ chest, slowly caressing him before whispering good night.

Albus didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to think about what happened, but he was tired, and the orgasm had taken its toll on him. Before he knew it his eyes closed, and he was off to dreamland, where his dreams did come true.


End file.
